Eurovision Battle Royale 2026
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2026, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2026, Eurovision 2026, ou plus simplement Grèce 2025, est la 11e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en Grèce. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, la Grèce, était la vainquant de la 2025 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Danylo Ostapovych de l'Ukraine. Il battait Monaco, qui a fini en deuxième. Azerbaïdjan, Grèce, et la Macédoine complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte Grèce avait beaucoup de succès dans cette édition, ayant fini en quatrième et septième. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 22 août 2025. File:BRE 2026 Arena 1.jpg|Syntagma Square File:BRE 2026 Arena 2.jpg|Vue Aérienne de l'Acropolis, où la Cornucopia s'est trouvé. File:BRE 2026 Arena 3.jpg|Monastiraki, quartier proche de l'Acropolis où passé beaucoup d'action. File:BRE 2026 Arena 4.jpg|Vue d'Athènes de Mon Lykabetti - le plus haut summet dans ce ville. File:BRE 2026 Arena 5.jpg|Une autre vue du Parthenon Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Athènes, le 6 décembre 2025. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur le podium X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 4 mars 2026. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Moscou (20 mars) * : Tallinn (4 avril) * : Budapest (18 avril) * : Lisbon (2 mai) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au X juin, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 4 juin et 8 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 5 juin et 8 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 6 juin et 10 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2026 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2026 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2026 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grande Finale (en anglais) Kalimera and welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2026. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be appear on their pods in the center of the ancient Acropolis, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (18 juin) Nagima Tahirev of is killed by Valerian Vladu of . Penèlope Rubió of is killed by Khristopher Vergunov of . Lissi Bundgaard of is killed by Tereza Stepanova of . Helmi Simonen of is killed by Khristopher Vergunov of . Sabina Komi of is killed by Pasqual Colomer of . Résumé This completes the first day. The first death came at the hands of the Romanian, Valerian, who was the second to reach the Cornucopia after his victim Nagima. He tackled her and snapped her neck as she reached for a machete. Next, the Russians dominated. Khristopher killed Penèlope of Andorra by bashing her head into the side of the Cornucopia, then quickly after pushed Helmi of Finland off the side of the Acropolis and to her death. In the meantime, Lissi of Denmark had slipped on the smooth rocks of the Acropolis trying to get away. Tereza of Russia took her moment of weakness and kicked her head repeatedly into a stone. Lastly, as the citizens started to clear out of the Acropolis, Sabina of Cyprus was looking for her allies from Greece and her own countryman, but Pasqual of Andorra caught her before she could return to her allies and stabbed her in the chest twice. Five citizens died, 31 remain. 2e Journée (19 juin) Khristopher Vergunov of is killed by Florent Hostettler of . Résumé The second day was quieter. It came as a surprise that the new favorite to win Khristopher was killed so soon. He was on a rampage and after managing to injure a few other citizens at various locations across Athens, he was put to a stop by the Austrian, Florent, who dropped a cinderblock onto his head as he and his ally Tereza walked past the tiny alleyway on the northern side of Mount Lycabettus. One citizen died, 30 remain. 3e Journée (20 juin) Delilah Patton of is chased down and mauled to death by giant muttation cats. Sun Toker of is killed by Dorargjenda Dosti of . Scarlett Griffiths of is killed by Pasqual Colomer of . Résumé It was another surprising day. Sun of Turkey was a favorite to win, but she was trapped and killed by Dorargjenda of Albania after being cornered in an abandoned convenience store on the western edges of the Arena. Meanwhile, Delilah of England was unlucky to be hunted down and killed by the giant stray muttation cats. Three citizens died, 27 remain. 4e Journée (21 juin) Attention Citizens! There will be a giant earthquake five seconds after this message ends. Find shelter and good luck! Minaf Najafov of is pushed into the path of falling debris by Erina Grob of . Pasina Kotta of is crushed inside a collapsing building. Marie Kristiansen of is thrown off the side of the Acropolis and dies. Mateja Mandarić of is crushed in an apartment complex. Tereza Stepanova of is killed by falling debris. Marianne D'Haene of is crushed inside a collapsing building. Résumé The earthquake didn't do as much killing as expected but it did still take out a couple of dangerous citizens. Tereza of Russia was killed, knocking her country firmly out of contention to win. Marianne of Belgium was also tipped to do well, but she isolated herself in an abandoned building and paid the price. Mateja of Croatia and Minaf of Azerbaijan were also surprise deaths today. Six citizens died, 21 remain. 5e Journée (22 juin) Erina Grob of is killed by Tasos Melis of . Résumé It was a quieter day in the Arena today. Erina of Switzerland decided to walk up Mount Lykabettus, but she was ambushed by the Cypriot-Greek alliance. The three overpowered her and it was Tasos who delivered the fatal stab wound to her heart and rolled her down the pathway. One citizen died, 20 remain. 6e Journée (23 juin) Tasos Melis of is killed by Lucienne Ancel of . Igor Bielen of is killed by Florent Hostettler of . Résumé More surprises as we get nearer to the end of the first week of competition. Tasos of Cyprus, who became a powerhouse in the past couple days, was surprisingly killed by Lucienne of Luxembourg as his ally group descended Mount Lykabettus. Meanwhile, Florent struck again by killing once-favorite Igor of Poland, causing Florent to rise in the odds tabels. Two citizens died, 18 remain. 7e Journée (24 juin) Veronica Ager of is killed by Angel Lyobenov of . Pasqual Colomer of is killed by Florent Hostettler of . Résumé Florent of Austria is looking more and more likely to take home the victory - he's got the most kills and is the most active of all citizens. He killed Pasqual today in the Plaka district, stalking her while hiding behind corners of the narrow streets before finally tackling her to the floor and strangling her to death. Two citizens died, 16 remain. 8e Journée (25 juin) Matthias Olsen of is killed by Martim Águas of . Résumé It was quieter day. Matthias of Denmark thought he was safe hiding out by the university campus, only venturing out at night for food and water. But today, he was caught sleeping by Martim of Portugal, who happens to be a huge favorite to win. The Portuguese slit his throat as he slept, and Matthias bled out. One citizen died, 15 remain. 9e Journée (26 juin) Florent Hostettler of is killed by Martim Águas of . Résumé This should have been the battle saved for the final 2! The two most favorited citizens - Florent of Austria and Martim of Portugal - already met and fought each other. Both were strong, but Martim of Portugal was more fresh after staying out of trouble for a week, unlike Florent. He overpowered Florent and strangled him to death. One citizen died, 14 remain. 10e Journée (27 juin) Kohar Krjalian of is killed by Dorargjenda Dosti of . Cosmina Cristea of dies of dehydration. Zaida Milošević of is trapped and killed by Serafima Laskaris of . Résumé It's getting really down to the wire now! Dorargjenda of Albania might prove to be a darkhorse as she gets her second kill of the Eurovision and has made it this far. Zaida - the Bosnian many thought would win - managed to make it this far into the Eurovision but alas came up short. Though strong in her semi-final, she wasn't involved in any action during this Grand Final and ended up getting cornered by the two Greeks in the Omonoia district. Alekos maimed her, while Serafima gave her the killing blow to the head with her baseball bat. Thee citizens died, 11 remain. 11e Journée (28 juin) Acilia Morone of is killed by Aybÿniz Ibrahimova of . Valerian Vladu of is killed by Lucienne Ancel of . Résumé This concludes Day 11. Two citizens were killed, both by citizens who are now considered dark horses to win. Two citizens died, 9 remain. 12e Journée (29 juin) Martim Águas of is killed by Lucienne Ancel of . Lucienne Ancel of is killed by Alekos Kappas of . Résumé The race to win the 11th Eurovision is more wide-open than ever now that Martim - the last heavily favorited citizen to win - has been killed, and the next person after him was killed mere hours later. Alekos of Greece killed the most recent favorite, but the race is still considered dead-even. Two citizens died, 7 remain. 13e Journée (30 juin) There were no events today. 14e Journée (1 juillet) Alekos Kappas of is killed by Danylo Ostapovych of . Dorargjenda Dosti of dies of starvation. Résumé Today was a huge upset for the host country. Their strongest citizen Alekos was just killed by the Ukrainian citizen Danylo. Meanwhile, dark horse Dorargjenda of Albania finally died of starvation after being incapacitated for the past couple days. Two citizens died, 5 remain. 15e Journée (2 juillet) There were no events. 16e Journée (3 juillet) Angel Lyobenov of slips down the side of Mount Lycabettus. Résumé One citizen died, 4 remain. 17e Journée (4 juillet) Serafima Laskaris of is killed by Danylo Ostapovych of . Résumé We're really down to the wire now. Only three citizens left after the host nation Greece lost their final citizen Serafima to the hands of Danylo of Ukraine. One citizen died, 3 remain. 18e Journée (5 juillet) There are no events today. 19e Journée (6 juillet) There are no events today. 20e Journée (7 juillet) There are no events today. 21e Journée (8 juillet) Aybÿniz Ibrahimova of is killed by Danylo Ostapovych of . Frédérique Villepin of drowns in the tsunami. Résumé And that's it, the winner of the 11th Eurovision Battle Royale is Danylo Ostapovych of Ukraine! Congratulations! After days of non-action, Tableau du Résultat